


同类究竟会相吸还是相斥

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 儿科医生养娃日常
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 9





	同类究竟会相吸还是相斥

“我说过，不可以。”

在永梦干脆利落地重复了自己的回答后，他面前的大型病毒嘴角撇了下去，露出了可怜巴巴的表情，他怀里抱着的那个生物也露出了几乎如出一辙的表情，并发出了惹人怜爱的呜呜声。

这简直就是双倍杀伤力。

“装可怜也不行！”儿科医生深吸了口气，坚定地摇了摇头，张开双臂挡在了家门口，向帕拉德做出一副“你敢前进我就掏出无敌玩家”的恐吓表情，眼神里充满了不容置疑的坚决，“一只狗已经很麻烦了，我的家容不下两只狗。”

“嗯？除了我手里这只，哪里还有第二只？”帕拉德歪了歪头，明知故问地摆出无辜的表情。

“……”永梦自知对方要装糊涂的时候说什么都没用，“总之我说了不可以养就是不可以养，家里没有空间让它比较舒适地生活，赶紧把它送到救助站去。”

说完这句话儿科医生就“砰”地关上了房门。他当然知道一扇门对于一个bugster来说相当于没有防备，但他的态度确实通过这个动作完全表现出来了——绝对不能养。

帕拉德耷拉下了脑袋，和怀里毛茸茸的生物互相对视了一眼，抬起手做了一个噤声的手势，摸了摸狗狗身上柔软的毛发：“别担心，永梦其实没有这么凶的，只是房间确实太小了。别看他这样，他很容易心软的。”bugster托着下巴思考了一会儿，突然有主意了似的竖起了头上的小卷毛，他不禁为自己的聪明机智感到万分庆幸，忍不住偷偷笑出了声。

然后事情就变成这样了——如果时间能倒流，永梦一定会亲自监督帕拉德把狗狗送到救助站去——儿科医生头大地蹲在储物柜前，保持着拉开柜门的姿势，他的面前赫然是一只可怜巴巴的小狗，眨巴眨巴眼睛冲他讨好地摇着尾巴。

已经养了一只大型犬的宝生永梦觉得自己产生了奇妙的幻视，他觉得自己就仿佛看到了一个小型的帕拉德一样。

顺带一提，儿科医生对可爱的东西没有丝毫抵抗力。

“……帕拉德！！！！！！！！”

小小的单人租房里响起了永梦崩溃的喊声，而他的bugster一如既往地随叫随到，帕拉德站在小狗地旁边，无辜地歪了歪头：“怎么了吗，永梦？”

……不是，帕拉德做出这个动作也就算了，为什么你这只流浪狗也要做完全一致的动作装可怜！是因为同类之间有特殊的心电波交流吗！！

永梦的脑子里有一万条弹幕飞速地划过，他无奈地掩住了脸，声音里透露出一丝妥协的疲惫：“好吧帕拉德，告诉我，为什么突然想养狗？”

“因为永梦平时很忙嘛，都没空陪我玩。”bugster的表情显得又乖巧又委屈，“最近因为游戏病的防治发布会，永梦天天都在参加会议，一回来就睡着，我已经好久没能跟永梦一起吃晚饭了……”

“啊，对不起……”

这下轮到永梦心虚了。他想起自己最近这几个星期确实是太忙了一点，每天大清早就叼着面包去医院值早班，晚上通常在回家路上买个饭团就凑合了，回到家第一件事情就是把外套往地上一甩，一个飞扑化成床上的软泥，有时候鞋子都没脱就迷迷糊糊睡着了……啊，对哦，即便如此，他每天醒来的时候总是好好地躺在被窝里，澡也洗了睡衣也换了，去洗手间一看牙刷的毛也还残留着一点水分，他便下意识认为自己肯定半夜有起来过、好好整理了一番才睡回去，只是太困了所以没有记忆……

一个大胆的猜想在他的脑子里逐渐成型，儿科医生无意识地睁大眼，嘴也吃惊地变成了“O”型，他结结巴巴地抬起手指着帕拉德问：“难、难道每天晚上都是帕拉德……帮我……”

“因为永梦那样睡着会感冒的，而且也不舒服。”bugster义正严辞地说，就好像在说一件再自然不过的事情一样，“poppy说过人类是很容易生病的，要我好好照顾你！”

“也没有poppy说的那么夸张啦！”

永梦反驳完，开始后知后觉地感到脸上有点发烧，他捂住了脸，想象了一下高个子的bugster每天晚上会帮昏睡的自己脱下鞋袜和衣服，放好洗澡水仔细擦拭身上，再换上干净的睡衣，有时候可能还会架着半梦半醒的他帮忙刷牙……

这对于脸皮极薄的儿科医生来说杀伤力太大了。

“……下次还是直接叫醒我吧，帕拉德。”

“可永梦看起来很累，睡的很熟，我不应该叫醒你。”帕拉德说的理所当然，甚至扬起眉毛摆出“你在说什么蠢话”的表情。永梦挠了挠发热的脸颊，把视线从帕拉德扫到地上呜呜咽咽的流浪狗，又从乖巧的小流浪狗移回同样乖巧的帕拉德身上。

“那，帕拉德要付起照顾它的责任。这是一个活着的生命，不是玩具哦。”永梦终于让了步，他压下心中愧疚的感情，低下了头，“抱歉……等这段时间结束，我一定会好好跟帕拉德一起玩，谢谢你……”

“嗯！约定好了哦！永梦！”

看着儿科医生开始穿起外套说要带自己出去买宠物用品，帕拉德知道自己已经成功了，他蹦蹦跳跳地欢呼了一声，蹲下身和地上的狗狗视线平齐：“太好了呢，永梦同意了，永梦二号！”

“永梦二号？！”意识到这是帕拉德给狗起的名字，永梦一脸微妙地转过身，“它跟我一点也不像吧！硬要说的话，是帕拉德二号才对！”

“但这是代替永梦陪我玩的狗狗，当然要叫永梦二号啊。”

“我反对，我要求更改名字。”

“唉，永梦一号真是个过分的家伙，名字也不准我起……对吧永梦二号？”

“不是这个意思！我只是觉得这样叫真的太奇怪了！”

才刚和谐了没几分钟的小租房又热闹地吵了起来，小流浪狗来回打量着它的两个闹腾的新主人，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，趴在了地毯上。直到最后，狗狗的名字才在二人的双重妥协下被直接缩减为“二号”，这场滑稽的争执才落下了帷幕。

然而，帕拉德获得新玩伴的兴奋感并没有维持太多天。当他意识到每天扑到门口迎接永梦的竞争对手又多了一个、每天被永梦摸摸头的竞争对手多了一个、每天霸占永梦注视的竞争对手多了一个、每天缠着永梦玩的竞争对手也多了一个……他立刻明白为什么电视上说人类的小孩子讨厌爸妈生二胎了。

“永梦！你到底觉得一号更好好还是二号更好，只能选一个！！！！”

气愤和嫉妒之中的帕拉德甚至忘记一直反对永梦用“帕拉德二号”的人就是自己，不满地用力拍打桌子。

儿科医生的艰辛带娃路看来还有很长很长。


End file.
